Guardian Lost
by Dragon Cat84
Summary: Time to crossover Halo and Destiny, Bungie's two greats, all for a bit of fun I own neither.
1. Chapter 1

S'ien relaxed on his chair as the jumpship Slipper Misfit slipped out of jump-space into near orbit of Earth. The ship immediately turned to avoid the ancient space debris field that circled humanities home "Slipper Misfit to tower I am inbound from Venus and am requesting landing clearance." He said as the small ghost that accompanied him everywhere appeared in the cockpit.

"Home sweet home" the ghost mused the Ghosts were an expansion of the Traveller light created to help find warriors that were capable of defending Earth when the Traveller could not.

"Slipper Misfit, you are clear for tower bay fourteen welcome back Guardian"

S'ien reached forward to input the commands when he noticed something odd on the display. "Ghost?" He said glancing at the hovering metallic being.

"Unidentified contact. It does not match any known profile." The ghost replied after a few moments.

"Let's look" S'ien said "Tower, I have spotted an unidentified contact and plan to investigate, Slipper Misfit to manual flight." He said without further thought he turned the ship onto an intercept course.

"You do know we have nothing to shoot with if we get close..." The Ghost said the Slipper Misfit was a combat class Jumpship with multiple weapons ports but it carried no ammunition. One of the things the Tower and humanities last city had been unable to produce was a steady ammunition supply for the Guardians ships.

"I have this" he replied touching his pulse rifle Bad Juju the weapon's barrel flaming even now despite its lack of use. The flames were completely artificial incapable of doing harm but they showed the weapon's 'desire.' Weapons were not supposed to have emotions but some tended to develop over time the technology that had created and once upon a time controlled them long since gone.

The Slipper Misfit came over the contact quickly it was a large craft painted in a deep grass green colour with wide wings and a large glass canopy. Under the nose was a large intimidating chain gun while the wings each had missile packs underneath. "There packing" S'ien commented "nothing to indicate they see us" he said as the Slipper Misfit came alongside the craft.

"There is barely an atmosphere or power registering" the Ghost said "I'd be surprised if anyone is alive."

"I guess I'll have to find out the hard way." S'ien said rising from his chair "drop me near the rear it looks like there's a hatch there." He said to the Ghost who could pilot the ship as well as do other things.

A few moments later S'ien appeared near the rear hatch the Ghost alongside him. S'ien was an Exo-Human created for some long forgotten war and had been created to live and fight in a variety of environments he did not need the air to breath his biomechanics stored plenty to keep him alive and his armour did the same further extending his time in open space.

After several failed attempts S'ien let the Ghost do his work on the lock infiltrating the systems. Within moments the ship cracked open the air rushing out. "Once more into the breach" the ghost said as S'ien moved in.

Inside the ships wide open cargo bay was a small 4x4 ground vehicle, 2 cryogenic pods and dozens of weapons. "Wow" S'ien commented reaching out to touch one of the guns. "Jackpot?" He said looking at the ghost.

"Still heading for the atmosphere away to die" the Ghost replied irritated. It was said that the Ghosts picked their Guardians but sometimes the Ghosts themselves didn't really know why this guardian or the next was picked.

"Right guns later" the Exo said drifting forward near the pods "both show life one has a really nifty looking suit of armour." He said "the other is real pretty" he said seeing a female inside the pod she had fair skin with blonde hair cut to a bob.

"Still crashing to impending doom" the Ghost said hovering flickering with light beside him.

S'ien moved into the cockpit which unlike his own ship would have easily sat 3 people. The systems seemed to be on auto as he slipped into one of the chairs. "Manual, manual, manual..." He whispered "Ghost?"

"These controls are ancient" the ghost said firing a burst of light into the console "there!" It shouted suddenly S'ien had control of the big heavy ship even with his enhancements it was difficult to keep it level how did people fly this thing?

"Tower, this is Slipper Misfit, I'm in control of unidentified craft two persons on board in cryosleep. I'm going to try and put it down in Russia." S'ien called out

"Slipper Misfit all understood good luck" the Tower replied.

S'ien continued to fight the craft as it hit the atmosphere his ghost continually hitting the controls with bursts of light. "Oh I see..." the Ghost mused "you're supposed to fly this with the computers tied in" it said suddenly activating the ship's systems. In moments the craft transformed from a falling brick into a gracefully deadly craft. The entire window in front of S'ien became a control interface like none he'd ever seen.

"This ship is cool" S'ien commented as he easily slowed it towards a landing at the old Russian Cosmodrome not his first choice but easy.

"It is" another voice said moments later S'ien felt the barrel of a weapon against his armour. "It's also ours." Glancing to the side S'ien saw the big green armoured figure from the cryotube.

"Trust me big guy you can have this bus back I was just trying to stop you ploughing into the Earth. We've got enough craters you know?" S'ien said angry that his efforts were under appreciated.

"Earth, we made it" the figure said sounding surprised "where are we?" He asked after a few moments.

"What's left of the Russian Cosmodrome" S'ien said as he brought the ship to a heavy landing among dozens of long abandoned aircraft. The screens in front of him followed by the systems suddenly shut off.

"Cosmodrome is this a UNSC facility?" The Chief asked not recognizing the name.

"A who?"

"The UNSC, United Nations Space Command" the figure said explaining the letters unfortunately they meant nothing to S'ien.

"Never heard of them" S'ien admitted it felt like a body blow to the Chief how could they have been forgotten all those lives lost in the Covenant War his comrades in arms" Look we can't stay here long the Fallen will be on us in no time."

"The Fallen?"

"Bad guys. Look my friend, trust me or not, the Fallen shoot then ask questions. I'm trying to help. Can you get this bucket in the air again?" The big figure moved quickly scouring over the controls.

"No" he admitted "Cortana may be able to"

"Cortana? The woman?"

"Correct" the figure said S'ien couldn't even see his eyes due to that gold visor. He moved from the cockpit S'ien and his ghost quickly following. Cortana was in the back looking over a pair of weapons she immediately raised one into her hands seeing S'ien the green figure raised his hand signalling to her it was alright. "Friends, we're on Earth, we've been gone long time, no UNSC, broken ship." He said in rapid fire.

"Damn chief, you know how to show a girl a good time miss anything?"

"Incoming hostile forces" he said without another word she tossed him one of the weapons which the armoured warrior expertly caught with a single hand.

"Let's get to work" she said nodding towards them S'ien stood watching in a little awe as the two seemed completely connected.

Several minutes later the Chief and S'ien were outside the ship while Cortana had remained inside repairing the ship. Watching her work on the weapons S'ien had little doubt that she could handle herself in a fight but without their armour she would be vulnerable. "What do you know about them?"

"The enemy?" S'ien asked looking at the unmoved Chief "Fallen House of Devils controls this region. The Fallen are a nomadic race of pirates that claim nobility, but they are barbarians, and they will kill anyone who isn't a member of their House" S'ien explained "Four arms two legs plenty guns, grenades and blades."

"Sounds fun" the Chief commented as a pair of hovering drones appeared from behind a wrecked aircraft long abandoned by humanity. They were both coloured red roughly a box in shape with sensors at the front and four fans spaced around the craft and at the rear keeping them aloft.

"Shanks" S'ien said identifying the robots. Moments later both opened fire missing both but spraying the front of the ship with white-blue bolts of energy.

"First mistake" the Chief whispered he'd wanted them to fire first now it was his turn pulling the trigger on his assault rifle. For a moment S'ien was taken aback by the roar of the weapon in the Chief's possession the bullets tore through both Shanks in seconds clearing the way for four black dressed Dregs and a pair of four armed Vandals armed with long range wire rifles. The Dregs attacked immediately filling the air with weapons fire and grenades while the two Vandals began sniping at them. One shot struck the Chief's left shoulder however the arc energy was deflected in a hundred directions as the suit's shield activated. "My turn" the Chief said weathering several more hits from the Dregs. From his back the warrior drew a two tube rocket launcher stepping into the field of fire the Chief first fired one between the Dregs scattering them then turned hitting one of the Vandals with a rocket taking both out.

"A one man army" S'ien commented his own pulse rifle shots seemed insignificant to the Chief's fire even though he'd finished off three of the Chief's wounded targets. Suddenly leaping over a boulder a four armed Captain jumped into the battle firing his short ranged Shrapnel Launcher. More than a dozen slugs slammed into the Chief depleting his shield. "Hang on!" S'ien called out dropping to one knee he triggered several switches built into his armour creating a bubble shield around them the Captain's fire bouncing harmlessly off.

"Nice" the Chief commented discarding his empty launcher pulling a shotgun from his back without a word he leapt out of the bubble kicking the Captain back before firing several shotgun shots into the big Fallen warriors torso and head. The last shot killed the Captain causing some sort of vapour to rush from the warrior's body as he fell.

"You can stick around" S'ien's Ghost said appearing beside them.

"Come with us to the Last City help us push back the darkness." S'ien offered "it's where all those that can fight go."

"Not without my ship" the Chief said suddenly hearing the engines activate fighting the urge to shake his head.

"Alert incoming airborne targets" the Ghost called out.

"Cortana do we have weapons?" The Chief replied over his helmet radio.

"Yes" she said after a moment. Without a hesitation the Chief left the Fallen bodies getting back into the ship S'ien following him.

"Fallen Skiffs, two of them" S'ien said. "We don't have the firepower beyond The City to stop them" he said watching the craft move over the area "the Fallen raiding teams can move without opposition out here."

"Let's oppose them" the Chief said slipping into the pilot chair "non-linear cannon online, targeting weapon charged, firing!" He said in rapid succession the forward mounted laser cannon tore down the side of the Fallen craft burning away it's weapon turrets and hull armour.

"Autocannon online" Cortana said

"Firing" the Chief said triggering the ship's other forward facing gun tearing through the Skiff's damaged armour shattering the craft.

"Damn!" S'ien said seeing the destruction wrought by the ship which was beyond anything the guardian's ships were capable of only the City had the weapons capable of holding back the Fallen in such a way. If more ships carried this firepower they may have a chance of forcing the Fallen off Earth.

"Let's find that city" the Chief said lifting the Pelican off the ground it was a new world.

Nearly twenty minutes later they were closing on signs of habitation with a large wall encircling a massive city which was bigger than any the Chief had seen. The size was not the most impressive feature nor was the massive needle like tower that dominated the skyline instead it was the huge sphere that hung motionless in the sky. Several parts of the sphere looked like they had been damaged but it remained steady a silent guardian creating a barrier between all who would approach the city.

"What the..." Cortana whispered through all she and the Chief had experienced this was nothing like any of it.

"The Traveller" S'ien said "its arrival sparked our Golden Age. Its sacrifice saved us from the Darkness during the Collapse."

"Well Chief you went looking for something" Cortana mused the Chief remained silent he'd gone looking for her alone without backup it had seemed like a good idea at the time. "We're not in Kansas anymore" she joked.

The Chief remained silent focused forward as he flew the Forerunner Guardians had created this Cortana from the remains of the Rampant AI he'd once known. Part of her had infected the Mantle's Approach, the Ur-Didact's ship that had hovered over Earth during his attack on Humanities homeworld, this fractured personality had activated communication systems and flung what remained of Cortana across the universe into the hands of the Guardians.

What exactly they had done to her he did not know it had taken him nearly a year to track them down finding her in her current form now as far as he knew she was fully human. It was as if every moment now could be the moment that he had lost her following the defeat of the Didact she was more vulnerable than ever. Now with no UNSC, no Navy, Marines or even ODSTs for back up he'd have to make sure he thought before acting.

As the Pelican rose over the Tower a pair of Guardian ships joined guiding them into the Tower's maintenance bay hopefully here they could find some answers about what had happened to them, to the Earth and perhaps answer to them who this Traveller was? So many questions requiring answers.


	2. Chapter 2

The Master Chief moved around the Tower facility freely there was dozens of others that S'ien had called Guardians there were humans, a blue skinned near-human species that S'ien had called Awoken and other Exo lifeforms there were also a few dozen server robots within the tower working maintaining and cleaning it. He'd visited the "Vanguard" and "Crucible" leaders who were in charge of Guardian missions, coordination and training and he'd met with Amanda Holliday who ran the hanger and workshop facilities now he was at the other side of the Tower heading up a spiral staircase towards a figure dressed fully in white they stood looking at some books.

"Welcome to the tower Guardian" the strange figure said turning towards him his face was entirely covered by a white mask. "I am the speaker I represent the word of the Traveller for the Guardians."

"I am not a Guardian" the Chief said he felt strange not carrying any weapons but they were not allowed in the Tower.

"Then what would you call yourself?" The figure asked in a deep voice.

"I am Master Chief Petty Officer 117 of the UNSC and a Spartan" the Chief said revealing enough.

"There is no UNSC here Master Chief Petty Officer 117 so what are you?" The mysterious figure asked the Chief stood there for several moments thinking over what he had said.

"A man without a mission" the Chief finally added.

"With your actions in the Cosmodrome I would call you a Guardian" the Speaker said looking back over his books again. "The Traveller's light does not move through you but the Traveller said that not all of those who would defend the Earth would carry its light." He said the Chief was pretty sure it was a recruitment line but he didn't really care he would do what he always did; protect those that needed it, regardless of what the Traveller said.

Heading back onto the main concourse of the Tower the Chief looked around watching the Guardians move and speak to each other in some ways he felt slightly out of place with even the Exo S'ien was busy collecting supplies and finding intelligence on his next mission. The Chief stood at the barrier around the top of the tower looking out over the Last City of humanity. Despite being called the Last City it was not a small refuge but instead skyscrapers spread as far as the eye could see.

"Despite it being the Last City it is impressive" Cortana said for a moment he forgot she was not housed inside his suit and almost didn't move. Turning towards her he saw her standing close by, which was still a strange sensation, it appeared she had acquired a cloak similar to that worn by the Hunter Guardians.

"Where did you get that?" He asked her Cortana feigned innocence for a moment as she turned on the spot pretending to look for what he was on about. Despite feeling uncomfortable with her new human form the Chief had to admit he liked what he saw most people thought that Spartans thought nothing about the opposite sex but they were still human. He noted that she also had a light set of body armour over her jumpsuit which wasn't UNSC regulation, not that he had any regulation gear for her.

"You mean this?" She asked pulling the cloak around her "Cayde-6, the Hunter Vanguard, said it matched my eyes she said the Chief agreed with Cayde-6 the gold and black did match the former-AI's strange eye colour it was the one thing that marked her as different from most humans but it was also an enticing feature her eyes seemed to look straight into the Chief.

"You guys settling in?" S'ien asked arriving back on the scene breaking the Chief from his thoughts the Exo had a new set of chest armour with additional pouches for ammunition and a knife holster attached to the front.

"Well" Cortana said glancing around the Chief still wearing his full armour barely moved.

"Well" S'ien repeated "I've got a mission from the Vanguards and I wondered if you fancied joining up?" He asked "without a ghost you'll struggle to find constant work but if you want we could split the work and the rewards?" He asked with them supporting him his missions would be easier and they'd get something out of it as well.

"Sounds good" Cortana said the Chief simply nodded

"Excellent, next stop Venus and taking out the Archon Priest" S'ien said explaining what they'd be doing next.

"Archon Priest?" The Chief asked breaking his silence

"You know those Fallen we fought in the Cosmodrome?" S'ien asked both Cortana and the Chief nodded "one of their bosses. The Fallen broke into the Awoken's Prison of Elders and broke him out. We need to capture or eliminate the Archon." He said drawing out his Ghost moments later S'ien disappeared transmatting to the Slipper Misfit which was leaving the tower hanger on autopilot.

"We need to get ourselves one of those" Cortana commented watching as the Slipper Misfit rose towards orbit.

"What do you mean we need to?" The Chief said activating two controls on his suit before taking her hand a moment later they were sent through the Transmat system into the Pelican's cargo bay. "At least it works" the Chief commented as if they had done something normal walking into the cockpit. Cortana followed him and saw that the Pelican was rising through the atmosphere.

"And where exactly did all of this come from?" She asked looking at the equipment that had been fitted into the back of the Pelican's cargo bay.

"I traded for a transmit, autopilot, jump drive and the two guardian sparrows Amanda fitted them." He said taking the controls bringing the Pelican into orbit alongside the Slipper Misfit "S'ien we're ready for jump."

"You traded what exactly?" Cortana asked taking the mission commander seat behind him staring at the back of his green armour.

"Both Mongoose, apparently the Sparrows are better suited for the terrain we'll encounter and the laser" he said the Mongoose were not a huge loss though she didn't look forward to learning how to use the Sparrow on the fly. The other trade was a shock she knew the portable laser was in the cargo hold which meant only one thing.

"The M8C?" Cortana asked shocked it was the most potent weapon the Pelican carried.

"We still have the cannons and the missiles. We needed the power to run the jump drive and transmat anyway" the Chief said practically. "Amanda said the laser could help defend the City in the future"

"Amanda?" Cortana asked noticing Chief had used her name twice Cortana was surprised that it had caught her attention so easily she guessed it was another by product of what the Forerunner Guardians had done to her.

"Amanda Holliday the mechanic in the Tower's hanger" the Chief said turning the ship alongside S'ien's in orbit "she's quite capable." He commented missing Cortana's look "prepare for jump in 3… 2… 1… Venus here we come."

The jump was a short trip between Earth and Venus quickly the two ships came out of jump space turning towards the green planet below. "We're heading for Winter's Run" S'ien said guiding them down to the planet's surface as the Slipper Misfit and the Pelican flew low over the surface the Chief and Cortana saw the ruined city, the blue-grey soil, orange-red rivers and green vegetation. The smaller Slipper Misfit led them to the mouth of orange-red river where their mission would start. Although the atmosphere was officially breathable Cortana had chosen to wear a face mask to filter the atmosphere the Chief had given her a M7 Caseless Sub-machine gun, a 99 series-5 type Sniper rifle and an Asymmetric Recoiless Rifle while the Chief had taken a BR55 Battle Rifle, a M90 Close Weapon System (shotgun) and a M41 SPNKr Rocket Launcher.

After a brief practice on the Sparrows the three of them headed through the Venus' canyons on their anti-gravity thrusters. As they closed on the target area given by S'ien two over vehicles appeared hovering behind them firing energy weapons at them. The Chief intentionally moved his Sparrow behind Cortana's shielding her from fire with his own suit's shields "S'ien what are they?"

"Fallen Pikes" the Exo said identifying them.

"These Sparrows are sturdy right?" The Chief asked not waiting for S'ien's reply as he stood on the Sparrow's seat "I'll catch up." He said releasing the handlebars launching himself into the air below him the three Sparrows continued with the Pikes following the Chief's own Sparrow smashing into the rocks flipping over onto its back. In mid air the Chief tucked himself into a ball his shield's absorbing the impact as he landed immediately the Chief pulled out his SPNKr aiming at the rear sparrow it immediately locked on and he fired his first shot. The rocket homed in on the Pike and blew the fallen craft and its pilot to pieces the Chief wasted no time firing a second rocket at the other Pike which was turning to face him the rocket caught the Pike half way across its body blowing the craft to pieces.

"Welcome to Venus" S'ien said he and Cortana had slowed when the Pikes had attacked the Chief.

"Let's get this done" the Chief said walking over to his Sparrow flipping it back over as soon as he set it the right way up the Sparrow's anti-grav thrusters activated. The three of them moved through the rest of the canyons quickly reaching a dead end full of strange looking chrome/gold robots staying low the three of them looked at the enemies most were two legged walking across the ground but one in the centre was triangular in shape and had a shield moving around it as it hovered above the ground.

"The Vex" S'ien explained ducking behind a rock the Chief and Cortana following "the little ones are Goblins and Hobgoblins; the large one in the middle is a Hydra."

"Not friendly I take it?" Cortana asked looking over the rock at the Vex units a volley of red laser fire flew past the rock causing her to duck out of the way drawing her sniper rifle S'ien did the same.

"Hydra first then the Hobgoblins they have shields" S'ien said leaning out firing his own sniper rifle. As he and Cortana lay down cover fire the Chief was already in motion moving faster than any human could his shields deflecting the fire from the Vex. Closing on his enemy the Chief fired his Battle Rifle as he ran cutting down the Vex he saw that hitting the spot in the centre of their chest destroyed the Vex immediately. With Cortana and S'ien keeping him covered the Chief switched to his shotgun blasting the last few remaining Vex to pieces.

The three of them ran through a canyon into an open space where Vex were fighting with the Fallen "Follow the same" the Chief ordered charging into battle firing his battle rifle taking out three of the Goblins in rapid succession. They fought against the remaining Vex and Fallen moving in and out of the catacombs that filled the area until only the Archon Priest's prison chamber remained.

"How do we open it?" Cortana asked S'ien activated his Ghost which flew over towards the cell orbiting around the prison chamber then returned to S'ien. The chamber creaked open there was a rapid escape of gas from inside followed by a massive scream. S'ien, Cortana and the Chief took several steps back before Aksor, the Archon Priest, leapt from his prison cell shaking the ground as he landed.

Aksor was taller than even the Master Chief standing more than ten metres tall his silver armour was covered in a yellow sash while he held a massive shrapnel cannon in his hands. "I AM AKSOR!" He screamed turning the cannon towards them.

"Scatter!" The Chief shouted as shrapnel cannon fire slammed into his shields. From the various catacombs more Fallen ran out. Behind a barricaded defence S'ien turned his Bad Juju towards the Fallen cutting several down while Cortana sprayed the area with sub-machine gun fire keeping their enemy at a distance the Master Chief stood behind them concentrating his battle rifle and rocket fire on the Archon Priest. Firing his last two rockets into Aksor the Chief turned to S'ien "SWITCH!" He commanded grabbing his shotgun as the Chief moved so did S'ien changing their positions S'ien switched his target to the Archon Priest using his sniper and rocket launcher while the Chief and Cortana continued to fight the surrounding fallen.

"I am low on ammunition" S'ien said firing his last two rockets.

"Switch over!" Cortana called out drawing her submachine gun up she'd not been in such a battle before but was trying to keep up with the other two. S'ien swapped into Cortana's slot bearing Bad Juju against the Fallen with Cortana firing her sniper and railgun at the Archon Priest.

"He's close" the Chief noted as Cortana hit the Aksor with another railgun shot the Chief brought his battle rifle up in line with Aksor firing several bursts into the Archon Priest's head killing the Fallen leader. The Chief's brief change in direction of fire meant his armour took several hits his shields flaring before failing his armour itself taking the hit.

With the Archon dead the remaining Fallen retreated from the area leaving them with the fallen form of the Archon Priest. Moving quickly over the area S'ien recovered several fallen data fragments that he explained he could trade them into the tower for weapons and equipment. Cortana stared angrily at the Master Chief "Why did you change your target at the end?" She demanded looking at the Chief angry that her face was reflected in his gold visor and she couldn't see his eyes.

"He was close to being dead I thought it best to end the battle quickly" he said looking around the area obviously avoiding looking at Cortana.

"It was my kill to make" she said trying to make her point.

"I did not want you to have to make it…" he began still not looking at her.

"How dare you!" She shouted losing her temper grabbing his shoulder turning the Chief towards her "I have controlled a warship weapons I have destroyed enemy vessels. I helped you kill the Daidact, I destroyed Vex and fought the Fallen!" She said looking around the battlefield at the Fallen around them including the Archon Priest. "I can take care of myself" she said marching off to speak with S'ien.

"Cortana…" he began but she had already walked away. Soon after the two of them spent a very quiet trip back to the Tower onboard the Pelican returning with S'ien for his next mission.


End file.
